urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Komboka
The volcanic island, a luxuriant paradise in danger. 20 years after the mysterious explosion that killed all the men from their tribe, the Komboka women are now facing a new scourge from Clint City: rising water levels spewing out a continent of waste onto their coastlines. With no hope for the future, these merciless warriors, led by the Four Sisters, cross the ocean to massacre all those responsible for this outrage. Release Date * First Card: May 03, 2019 * First New Blood Wave: May 10, 2019 Bonus +1 Pillz And Life: If Komboka wins the fight, the player controlling Komboka will win 1 Life points & 1 Pillz at the end of the round. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: Disadvantages: Trivia *They are the only one gender clan so far, and the second clan to start out this way, with the first being the Pussycats; however they have two male members in Schatzi and Kit-E. *The clan is based off the Polynesian culture, while their names have a Kurdish origin. *They are the second clan to be driven to Clint City due to environmental reasons; in their case, high sea level; the first one were the Frozn. *Their clan theme and history are heavily based on the Amazons, a warrior women tribe from Greek Mythology. Both consists only of women, but while the Komboka women's men were all killed, the Amazons rejected them. *Confirmed by Baraa, the Komboka women could still have sex with men and get pregnant, even though their men were killed (Just like the Amazons, who had sex and children despite despising men). *It is unknown if born children in the Komboka clan are only girls, or if boys could possibly be born from Komboka women. *They are the 7th clan to have a female leader with the Pussycats, Nightmare (formerly), Rescue (formerly), Frozn (formerly), Raptors (albeit shared with a man, formerly), and Hive. **They are also the second clan to have more that one leader (the 4 sisters), with the Raptors being the only other clan with that honor. They are also the only clan to have more than two. *The explosion, which killed all the men from their tribe, was caused by Kaizerin's bomb, the founder of the Pussycats clan. **This could explain, why the Komboka hate the Pussycats and want to destroy them, thus resulting in both clans rivaling each other. **They are the second clan to be created by a member of another clan, in their case by the bomb Kaizerin from the Pussycats designed. The first one was the Dominion clan, who was created by Ielena Cr from the Nightmare clan. *The clan's secondary bio reads as "As fiery as a volcano and as powerful as a tsunami, we, the Komboka, are here to change course. Our tribe of Amazons rely solely on strong base stats to win fights by amassing as many lives and pillz as possible. And we show no mercy to anyone who gets in the way of our road to revenge!" *Their concept of the 4 elements' mastery and manipulation is taken off many popular series and movies, most notably from the Nickelodeon Show, Avatar: The Last Airbender. **Like the Komboka, there were four nations (Komboka have tribes), who focused on one of the 4 elements: Water, Earth, Air, and Fire. Members Collector * Volkan Cr Legendary *Adytia Ld Rare *Bahari (One of the Leaders of the Komboka/Water-Faction Leader) *Betul *Duygu *Hewa (One of the Leaders of the Komboka/Wind-Faction Leader) *Hilal *Kupanda (One of the Leaders of Komboka/Earth-Faction Leader) *Kuwaka (One of the Leaders of Komboka/Fire-Faction Leader) Uncommon * Anne Derya * Bekum *Jagan *Lule *Mavi *Pavam *Rhizom *Rhizom Noel *Seta Common * Alakahbuto * Baraa * Calumma *Ceida *Hatice *Kubra *Torkan *Uttam Factions The Komboka are the first clan to have their members divided into special factions, specifically 4 factions for each element(Fire, Water, Earth, Air). Each faction is led by one of the 4 sisters, and specialized in a specific stats or player modification. 'Fire'-'' Life & Pillz Modification'' *Kuwaka (Oldest of the 4 sisters and Leader of the Fire faction) *Volkan Cr *Hilal *Bekum *Seta *Kubra *Alakahbuto *Torkan Water- '' Attack Manipulation'' * Adytia Ld * Anne Derya * Bahari * Betul * Duygu * Jagan * Baraa * Ceida Earth- Stop Opp. Ability/Bonus & Cancel Opp Atk/Pillz/Life/Pwr/Dmg Modification * Calumma * Kupanda * Mavi * Pavam * Rhizom * Uttam Air- Support Modifications * Hatice * Hewa * Lule Extra Art KOMBOKA_42.png|Komboka Clan symbol- a volcano Category:Clans